Ballistic Mystix
General Information *Homeland: Aeden Aqueous *Guild Hall: Windy Head, Fairhaven *Races Allowed: All *Rules: **Have fun! **Help others. **There can be no other rules. Officers **Leader: Rakujitsu **High Officers ***Oshido ***Kilgoretrout ***Karu **Officers ***Soma ***Exisstenz ***Xelir Saga of Ballistic Mystix *Chapter 1: Earth and Beyond The V'rix hit hard and decisively. The capital planet of the mighty Progens fell within hours. The Terrans and Jenquai evacuated whomever they could from the outposts and the outer regions. Countless gene maps were lost. It was only a matter of time before the V'rix would overrun their home worlds as well. They fought valiantly. But in the end, only a few survived. *Chapter 2: Space-born The legend goes that our ancestors were space-born. They flew among the stars and the heavens as nomads, seeking resources and alliances. Hoping to find more of their kind. Always looking over their shoulders, waiting. Generations passed. The old stories were handed down. The stories of the glory of Earth gave comfort to the old and the stories of the evil V'rix, the foolishness of Amah, the sacrifice of Grey Feather and even the greed of Isabella were used to frighten the children into good behavior. *Chapter 3: Atys Legend tells of the miracle of Atys. A group of Space-born found themselves in a desperate situation as their convey emerged from a solar storm. Their ships battered and their fuel cells nearly depleted. Atys was within range and could sustain life. The crews stripped what they could from their ships and allowed the gravity of Atys to bring them in. Atys is beautiful, a welcome change to the coldness of steel and the emptiness of space. Atys welcomed them with open arms. Seasons are swift and the fauna and flora plentiful. But as with all beauty, the planet is deceptive. The planet itself is alive. Great vines meters thick travel for kilometers, high above the surface. There is no inorganic material. The technology that the survivors had depended on for generations soon perished. The planet treated the foreign matter like an infection. *Chapter 4: Homestead Necessity is the mother of invention. The space-born "discovered" ways to use the flora and fauna for shelter, food and tools. Rudimental tools were hardened and improved. Soon the Space-born were able to establish themselves on Atys and begin rebuilding their civilization. Falling into the old pitfalls of greed, race and religion was inevitable. Fights over hunting grounds and sharing of resources divided the people into factions. These factions would then splinter off and form their own communities. Generations pass. Animal hide huts turned into adobes, which became wood and mortar houses. Groups became tribes, tribes became nations. The space-born became "homin" again. There are four major homin factions now, the Matis, Fyros, Tryker and the Zorai. The Matis cherish the old ways and commerce. Fyros fashion themselves as warriors. The Trykers endeavor in science and discovery. The Zorai are powerful mystics, hidden behind masks. *Chapter 5: Kitin No one knows who found the nest in the Prime Roots. No one knows who stirred the beasts within. Most blame the Fyros and their warrior ways. To the Kitin it didn't matter, all homin looked alike. And all homin paid dearly. The Kitin swarmed onto the lands of Atys, destroying and killing anything touched by homin hands. It was as if the old myths of the V'rix had become real. Homin lucky enough to escape flooded into the great cities, where many prepared for certain death, others for an arduous siege. *Chapter 6: Kami and the Karavan When all seemed lost, strange beings appeared, some in large crafts and some seemed to materialize out of thin air. Best of all, the Kitin were afraid of them. The homins, Kami and Karavan joined forces and drove the Kitin back. Once the Kitin's thirst for revenge was quenched the homins were able to begin recovering from the devastation. The Karavan appear humanoid in stature. Their environmental suits hide their true nature. They are religious fanatics and masters of technology. The Kami are short, slender creatures with black empty eyes... or they can be tall, powerful and hairy. Kami have self-appointed themselves as guardians of Atys. They take exception to hominkind's misuse of their protectorate. Their mystical and nurturing ways however allow them to become teachers. The Kami and Karavan acknowledge homins right to self-determination so they rarely interfere in homin affairs. They aid homins when it suits their interests and teach the homins just enough to survive. Some homin factions have aligned themselves with the Karavan, adopting Jena as their goddess. Others have accepted the teachings of the Kami and seek enlightenment and balance. There is a growing distrust between the Kami and Karavan. A silent war where homins are the pawns. http://www.ballisticmystix.com/sagaOfBM.jsp ---- * Category:Guilds